De gatos callejeros
by Historia
Summary: A la hora de salvar, nuestros heroe favorito no hace distinción


_Antes que nada quería agradecer a aquellos que me dejaron reviews, follows y favoritos en mi otra historia de arrow. No tengo pensamiento de continuarla, ya que mis musas son muy caprichosas, pero si ha alguien se le ocurre algo que lo diga y estaré encantada de escribirlo. Esta historia va para ustedes._

* * *

**De gatos callejeros**

Hacia sólo apenas unos minutos que había dejado de llover por lo que Felicity se dispuso a salir de su coche para dirigirse a la puerta trasera del club. Le quedaba por delante una larga noche en el sótano realizando el mantenimiento de los equipos informáticos, en un intento de adelantarse a cualquier fallo de la seguridad y evitar que volviese a pasar algo parecido a lo de Clock King, más aun ahora que su secreto parecía conocerlo cada vez más y más personas.

Estaba caminando con sumo cuidado para evitar pisar cualquier charco con sus tacones cuando escuchó algo que le puso la piel de gallina, parecía el llanto de un bebé. Se detuvo durante unos instantes para escuchar más atentamente, localizando el sonido cerca de los contenedores de la parte de atrás del club.

Para su sorpresa, y a lo que también doy gracias al cielo, no se trataba de un bebé, o al menos, no de un bebé humano. Alguien había abandonado junto al contenedor un gatito que no debía ocupar mucho más que la palma de su mano. A Felicity se le partió el corazón al ver al pequeño gatito empapado y temblando de frío, con lo que parecía ser una pata herida y con el valor aún, para buzarle en lo que ella estaba segura era un intento de asustarla para que se alejase de él.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – la voz profunda de Oliver la asustó e hizo que tanto ella como el gatito se sobresaltaran.

- Shh, calla y ve a buscar la nata que hay en el club para hacer los rusos blancos. Debemos convencer a este pequeño de que somos de fiar, para que nos deje cogerlo. Esa herida necesita atención pronto. – musitó Felicity mientras que le hacía gestos para que volviese al club, sin ni siquiera girarse a mirarlo.

Oliver simplemente se encogió de hombros y obedeció a Felicity, sabiendo que con su ayuda o sin ella, Felicity no regresaría a casa sin saber que el animal estuviese a salvo. Mientras estaba tras la barra, cogió también un par de trapos limpios que usaban para limpiar la barra y un pequeño cuenco.

Felicity no se había movido de su sitio, sin quitarle un ojo al animal. Oliver colocó un poco de nata en el cuenco y se lo pasó a Felicity, que lo colocó con delicadeza cerca del gato mientras que murmuraba:

- Shh, pequeño, no te asustes. Estoy segura de que tienes hambre y esta nata es de la mejor calidad que existe. Si de algo te puedes fiar en esta vida es que un Queen solo compra lo mejor de lo mejor. Puedes fiarte de mí.

El pequeño gatito salió poco a poco de debajo del contenedor y olisqueó el cuenco a la vez que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero el hambre pudo más que él por lo que en segundos comenzó a lamer con ansias del cuenco. Oliver, aprovechando que el gato estaba centrado en comer, se acercó a él, cogiéndolo suavemente entre sus manos.

- Pásame el trapo – le pidió a Felicity – está calado hasta los huesos.

Felicity ayudó a Oliver a rodear al animal con la manta improvisada, para posteriormente levantarse, sacudiéndose la arenilla que se le había quedado adherida en los vaqueros al estar agachada.

- Deberíamos volver a dentro y mirarle la pata. Además, estoy segura de que agradecería que lo laváramos un poco, ni si quiera sabría decirte de que color es su pelaje con tanto barro y suciedad – dijo Felicity, recibiendo un solo gesto con la cabeza por parte de Oliver

Una vez dentro de la guarida, Felicity observó maravillada como unas manos que ella había visto partir sin esfuerzo trozos de madera más grandes que su brazo manejaban con tal delicadeza al animal. El corazón le dio un vuelco a la vez que una corriente de calidez y ternura le recorrió por la espina dorsal contenta en que, a pesar de por todo lo que habían pasado, Oliver aun fuera capaz de sentir lástima y compasión por aquellos que necesitasen su ayuda, aun sin ni si quiera fuese humano.

Oliver lo colocó sobre una de las mesas libres mientras que Felicity se acercó a la parte donde guardaban todos los suministros médicos en búsqueda de aquello que les podía ser de utilidad.

- Creo que con esto será suficiente – comentó Felicity dejando sobre la mesa unas cuantas vendas, crema antiséptica y un pequeño barreño con agua caliente y una esponja en su interior.

Oliver estaba pasando suavemente el trapo por el lomo del animal, ayudándolo a entrar en calor a la vez que eliminaba buena parte de la suciedad pegada al pelaje.

- Sujétalo suavemente, pero con firmeza. No le va a gustar lo que le vamos a hacer y no quiero que te muerda o arañe – le pidió Oliver, pasándole al animal.

Con suavidad, Oliver le pasó la esponja escurrida por la pata herida para posteriormente secársela y ponerle la pomada antiséptica antes de vendarle la pata con firmeza.

- Creo que con esto evitaremos de que sea capaz de quitarse la venda el solo – comentó Oliver más para sí mismo que un comentario en voz alta

- ¿Qué vamos hacer con él? - preguntó Felicity – Yo no puedo llevármelo a mi casa, a mi casero le daría un ataque, ya que no me permite tener animales en casa. Aunque tampoco paso suficiente tiempo allí últimamente, más allá de para dormir unas horas de vez en cuando y coger algo de ropa. Tampoco puedes quedarte lo tú, ya que aun pasas menos tiempo que yo en casa y la mansión en demasiado grande para que vagabundee solo todo el día, podrías encontrarte lo muerto en cualquier habitación porque no ha sido capaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta a la cocina…

- Puede quedarse aquí – la interrumpió Oliver sabiendo que si la dejaba continuar podían estar hablando del mismo tema toda la noche – Estoy seguro de que podrías agradecer la compañía mientras que nosotros estamos fuera y, sin duda, podría acabar con nuestro problema con las ratas.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Felicity con ilusión - ¿Estás seguro?

Oliver solo asintió.

- Necesitará un nombre – murmuró Felicity

- ¿Quién necesita un nombre? – preguntó Roy desde lo alto de la escalera, junto con Diggle.

- Nuestra nueva mascota – respondió Felicity mientras les mostraba con orgullo al gatito que aun permanecía en sus brazos.

Roy se acercó con curiosidad, acariciando la cabeza del gatito en cuanto estuvo a su alcance.

- ¿Alguna idea? – preguntó Felicity observando al animal con detenimiento. El pelaje de arriba parecía ser de un color gris casi negro, mientras que la zona de la barriga y la parte baja de las patas eran blancas como la nieve.

- Debe de ser un nombre con garra, nada de Pelusa o algo igual de cursi – respondió Roy.

- ¿Qué tal Malik? Significa rey en árabe – sugirió Diggle.

- Uhhmm Malik, sí creo que me gusta ¿y a ti pequeñín? – preguntó Felicity dirigiéndose al gatito.

Oliver dejó a Roy y a Felicity jugando con el gato para dirigirse a la zona de entrenamiento seguido por Diggle.

- ¿Crees que es buena idea tener un animal aquí? – preguntó Diggle cuando estuvo seguro de que se encontraban lejos del oído de Felicity.

- ¿Has visto lo feliz que está? – respondió Oliver mirando de nuevo a Felicity – esa es razón suficiente.

Diggle solo suspiró y se preguntó por enésima vez cuando Oliver iba a dejarse de castigarse así mismo y a Felicity y comprender que sí era merecedor del amor puro y sin fisuras que ambos se procesaban.

* * *

**N/ A: En teoría, esto es el primer capitulo es el primero de una serie de historias cortas, pero todo dependerá de mis musas, por lo que acepto peticiones!**


End file.
